


Hope

by FFFFREAK



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Black goku arc, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Mai - Freeform, They can't stay in this time line, What Happens After, because their previous counterparts are there, like wtf, nowhere to go, poor trunks, trunks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFFREAK/pseuds/FFFFREAK
Summary: What happened to Future Trunks and Mai after the Black Goku Arc? What kind of future awaits them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bummed out with the ending of Future Trunks Arc in DBS so I decided to write a story about a possible scenario, tying it up with another material as you will find out in the rest of the story. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Hope.

Sometimes he hate the word. The first time he saw the time machine, he foolishly scrawled the word on it, both him and his mother thinking, _**hoping**_ , that this machine will change everything.

It did, in more ways than one.

But not in a way they originally planned to be.

The business with the Kais was over. Zamasu had been taken care of and his threat to the timeline they returned to is non-existent as the Universe they came from. Trunks and Mai watched under the shade of Gowasu’s tree as the most powerful beings in the Universe talk among themselves, the remnants of Zamasu nothing more but a charred crater on the pristine white tiles. Death in Lord Beerus’ hands had been quick and painless, nothing to the long, excruciating battle he had with his maniacal, fused form.

Even though they simply reverted back in time before Zamasu presented any real threat, neither of them really felt at home. They are refugees from another time, far from the beauty and brimming life in this present Earth. They saved their timeline but not their home.

Before coming to Gowasu’s place, they chose to land in a hill overlooking West City, near home. The sight of newly-repaired buildings and the clear sky, the robin’s egg color of his mother’s hair, made his chest constrict painfully. He quickly shook away the memories and focused on the task at hand, just like he always does.

He and Mai agreed that it would be for the best to hide their existence from their ‘present’ counterparts for the meantime. Alerting them may cause some unforeseen complications and they just can’t take any chances. He longed to see his mother again, to take her into his arms and apologize for letting her down, for letting the people of his world down, but the sentimentality would have to wait. Now that Zamasu had been taken care of, he and Mai have think of the next step from here. He is about to ask Mai for an advice when a shadow falls in front of him, and he looked up to meet Gowasu’s black-void eyes, looking exactly like a devastated master who lost his apprentice just a few moments ago.

“Excuse me, young man,” He bowed slightly and Trunks shot back on his feet.

“Y-Yes?”

“Whis-san and Lord Beerus informed me of how my late pupil destroyed your world, your universe,” He bowed again, his voice filled with unmistakable grief. “I must say I have nothing but my deepest apology for what happened. I…I have loved and trusted Zamasu as my successor and it blinded me from the things he was capable of doing of. Truly, I apologize.”

Stunned, Trunks opened his mouth but no sound came out. Mai started saying ‘ _Ah, there is no need..’_ But the God only continued, his voice steadily growing stronger.

“I can see the warrior’s spirit in you.” He drew closer and patted Trunks’ shoulder. “This machine you have used….you only used it to defend your loved ones and your world. For whatever my pupil had said to you, let me tell you that I see no arrogance nor vileness in what you did. You are a hero-”

“I’m not,” Trunks cut him off succinctly, eyes dropping to the ground. He glared at one spot of the grass. “I..I failed to save my world, those people who believed in me. I let them all down.”

“Trunks…” Mai’s hand touched the sleeve of his jacket but even she can’t find any words to comfort him. What she can only do is to remind him that she’s always here, by his side.

Trunks’ fists on his side turned white. Now that he’s left the alternate time-line, the warm company of his what-could-have-been family and friends, the full weight of his guilt and helplessness is crushing unto him. “I almost had my father and the others from the other time-line get killed. I failed everyone. Gohan-san, my mother….”

“Don’t say that,” Mai chastised him gently. “Goku-san and your father really wanted to help us. None of this is your fault, Trunks.”

Trunks brushed his tears away before they fall, blue eyes shining with barely-contained rage as they meet Gowasu’s once again. “Do you understand now? Nothing will change, no matter what I do. I’m not strong enough to save anyone.”

“You saved everyone,” Gowasu’s reply is firm. “Young man, I have seen and watched heroes across the Universe in my centuries of existing. I know one when I see one.” He looked up to the sky and paused. “A true hero will not always know that he is one. Unfortunately, not all heroes will see the rewards of their sacrifice right away. You may not see it now but I assure you, you will see yours, may it be in this time line or the other. I can only hope it would restore faith in yourself.”

Trunks said nothing. He appreciates Gowasu’s sentiment but the fact still remains that he and Mai have nothing to go. They cannot exist in the time line they returned while their counterparts exist.

Gowasu turned back to him just as the two Whis-san and Future Lord Beerus returned to face Trunks. They may have discussed what to do with him and Mai. For all he know, they may be planning to eliminate them before they get the chance to use the Machine once again. He is a living, breathing time paradox. He wouldn’t be surprised if the Gods ended their lives here and now.

“Trunks-kun, have you and Mai-san decided where to go?” the present Whis inquired with a smile.

Trunks and Mai looked at each other and shook their heads.

“For us, knowing this time-line will survive is enough,” Mai responded eagerly. “I..I will be fine as long as I’m with Trunks.”

“My, my! I’m sure both of them will be fine together.” Future Whis practically gushed, making the two survivors blush beet red.

Future Lord Beerus walked towards the Time Machine, arms clasped behind like a military man assessing a crucial situation. “This machine will bring more trouble than it’s worth. You do realize that, don’t you?” He didn’t look at him but Trunks knows he’s addressing him.

Trunks swallowed, eyes still on the ground. “If..If you’re going to punish us for going back many times in the past, I will accept it. I take full responsibility. But if you lay so much as a hand on Mai, you have to go through me.”

“Trunks, what-!”

He stopped her with a look, his hand already on the hilt of his sword. “You may be a god, Lord Beerus, but I’m not afraid to face any of your likes in battle anymore. I only have one person to protect now and I’ll do whatever it takes to keep her safe.”

Lord Beerus’ eyes narrowed in a sneer. “I’m a million times stronger than that fool. Do you really want to fight me?”

“If it comes to that, I will.”

The silence stretched around them like a taut line. Trunks’ hand sought comfort on the hilt of his sword, gripping it tightly as if his life depends on it. He’ll be lucky if he can survive more than two seconds without being vaporized on the spot.

Future Lord Whis stepped forward to break the silence. “Even though you committed a serious crime against the law of reality and time, we will not punish you. What Lord Beerus is trying to say is that you may no longer hold possession of the Machine. You are forbidden to use it from now on, no matter how strong the need is.”

“So…are you going to destroy it?” Trunks breathed out, grip slightly relaxing. Even though eliminating the machine is the next logical thing to stop any mortal intervention of time, he couldn’t bear the thought of its destruction on Lord Beerus’ hand. This is the only thing he has of his mother. It’s what kept him going. Hope.

Mai watched the unfurling of emotions on Trunks’ face and she turned to Future Lord Beerus. “Please, don’t destroy the machine. We can’t use it even if we want to. Without his mother, there’s no way for us to refuel it for another use.”

“Yes, but his mother is very much alive in this Time-line. Who can tell if one day you seek her help?” Future Lord Whis asked, coolly analytical. 

“Then…we will not stay here!” Trunks declared, “We will go..far away. Even if it means going to another Universe.”

Future Whis and Beerus looked at each other, as if seriously considering the matter. Finally, Lord Beerus put his hands behind his head, like an insolent teenager, and sighed. “Fine! I guess we’ll just have to call her. I just want to get out of here before she gets here. C’mon, Whis!”

“We will pay a visit to your mother and your present version,” Future Whis informed them with a smile. “Apparently, we need to dispose the present Machine before Lady Chronoa learns about its existence,” He bowed at them in farewell. “It was nice to meet you, Trunks-kun and Mai-san. I hope we meet each other once again, in a more pleasant circumstance.”

“You,” Lord Beerus turned back to Trunks, eyes calculating. “If your present _You_ has as much as guts as you do, Whis may consider training him in my planet, provided of course that he brings us the most delicious foods in the Universe. I wouldn’t settle for any less.”

Trunks’ face lit up. “Th-Thank you! Please make him strong. He needs to be stronger than I am to protect this time line.”

“Hmph! I doubt he would be as strong as you, though,” Lord Beerus smirked at him in one last time before he and Whis disappeared right before their eyes.

Trunks smiled at the tiny compliment. He turned back to Mai and he couldn’t fight the relief showing in his face. He gets to keep the Time Machine and he can still be with Mai.

“Are you ready to meet her then?” The present Whis glided closer to them, eyes shining in mild anticipation. “I believe you need to discuss with her the next step from here.”

“Meet who?” Both Trunks and Mai asked at the same time.

“Chronoa. The Supreme Kai of Time.”


End file.
